Incindiary
by thewordsiwrote
Summary: He finally slots the key in and she put a hand on his hip, and god, it was embarrassing how quickly his jeans were getting tight. He let out a shaky breath and she let a hand drift lower, until her fingers were resting just under his belt. "Ha, wow," he said nervously and pushed the door open a little too hard. "You ok there, Deeks?" She asked and he nods.


He had to breathe - just breathe. When she first got up his heart raced in the wrong way; he thought, for a moment, she was walking out, but as she passes him he knows without a doubt that's not the case. The casual brush of her fingers as she passed by - she's giving him what he wants for saying what he meant. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and follows her out.

The drive was quiet but not uncomfortably so. She seemed so calm and cool and he thought he might explode. After wanting this (for what feels like) forever.

"This is real, right?" He asked, glancing at her and back at the road. "I mean, if you're not -"

"Shut up, Deeks. I'm not changing my mind."

"I'm dreaming," he said and gives her a sideways smile. "I mean, my dreams were much more active, and there were a lot less clothes and you -" She punched him in the arm hard enough to make it tingle. "Ow!" He laughed and she smiled.

"See, perfectly real," she said, still grinning at him.

They get to his place and his heart starts racing again, but for all the right reasons. She stands close — oh so close — while he fumbles with the key. She stepped closer, still, until her front was pressed against his back, and she was making it really hard to breathe, much less unlock the door. He finally slots the key in and she put a hand on his hip, and god, it was embarrassing how quickly his jeans were getting tight. He let out a shaky breath and she let a hand drift lower, until her fingers were resting just under his belt.

"Ha, wow," he said nervously and pushed the door open a little too hard.

"You ok there, Deeks?" She asked and he nods. She was laughing at him and it was ok — he would be laughing at him too if he wasn't so turned on and embarrassed all at once.

"Yeah, Yep. I'm good. I'm — I'm great," he said and she pushes him in and closes the door with her foot.

"Deeks," she said, sliding a hand down his arm until it was holding his. He turned to face her. "Deeks," she said again and God, she was beautiful. She kissed him first — soft and then something more. She pulled back to look at him and he went back in for more — he needed to feel her mouth on his again and there was nothing soft or tender about it. There was real heat, now. So he pulls her in, then, arms around her waist and presses her back against the door. The fact that she lets him is so hot he's practically going to boil out of his skin. Kissing her was so good — god, so good — he could get drunk off of it alone. She pressed her body into his, slid her leg up, around his hip and pulled him in tighter. He had to pull away to pant against her mouth. That close, she had to feel perfectly well what she was doing to him — it was damn obvious.

"Kensi - "

"Deeks," she said evenly. "Unless you want to have sex right here, up against your front door, we should go to your room." His breath whooshed out of him, and jesus, part of him wanted to do it right there because he'd waited so long he just wanted it, wanted her so bad. She bunched his shirt and pants at the hip and pulled him toward his room.

They're just inside the doorway and he pushes her back against the door jamb, mostly to see if she'll let him. She did and jesus christ, she was grinding against him. If he whimpered she didn't tease him, but she did grin a little. She grinds a little harder, using her leg again to pull him in hard.

"Oh my god," he breathed out, head dropping forward to rest against hers. "Kens… let's not make this terrible and embarrassing by making me come in my pants, ok?" She did laugh then and then she kissed him. He decided he'd make jokes later when she lets him take the lead and walk her backwards to the bed.  
"How — how do you want to do this?" He asked, pulling his mouth from hers. He couldn't help himself and had to press soft kisses to her neck.

"Together would be good," she said and he laughed softly. "Naked would be good, too."

"Oh my god, naked is… naked is really good. I really want you naked," he said and stepped back to reach for her shirt. She didn't give him the chance, and whipped it over her head and he nearly choked on his own tongue. He was going to say something — he was — probably to the effect of how amazing her boobs were, but instead she takes off her shoes and practically slithers out of her pants. She was just standing there, at the foot of his bed in her black bra and panties.

"Deeks," she said. "You are way over-dressed, not to mention the obscene tent in your pants." She was smiling and he loved it. And then he looked down and yeah, that was pretty obscene. So he pulled his shirt off, practically ripped his belt open and shoved his pants down and nearly tripped getting them and his shoes off all at once. The tent in his boxers was a lot more obscene than the one in his pants. He didn't have more time to think because she was sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him. They could joke later about how he slid one hand up her back and unclasped her bra. There is nothing funny, though, about sliding that bra off her so slowly and dropping it on the floor. His gawking might be a topic for amusement after, but god, her breasts were gorgeous. He eased her back on the bed and she held eye contact the whole time — not something he thought would happen — and then he started kissing her neck. He kissed her throat, down to her collar bones, a shoulder, back over her collar bone and then her hands are tight in his hair as his mouth covers a breast, sucks in a nipple. She arched up into him, a harsh breath escaping. He catalogued that this was something she liked. He continued down the center of her chest, her belly, stopped just at the waistband of her panties and looked up at her.

"Ok?" He asked and she nodded frantically.

"Stupid question," she said breathlessly. "Really stupid question."  
So he took her panties down slow and dropped them off the end of the bed. He travels back up her legs — god her gorgeous, long legs — and stares for a second. She's perfectly smooth — she waxes, definitely; Brazilian, probably.

"Stop staring and do it," she demanded and pushed his head down. He grinned against her thigh, kissed it, and god, she smelled so good. The first swipe of his tongue between her legs had her moaning out loud and her fingers so tight in his hair it made his eyes water. His tongue is magic, he knows, and by the sound of it she knew it too, now. He sucked on her clit and she practically ripped his hair out, arching up, and he gets lost — in her smell, her taste, and the sounds she was making for him — until she slides a leg over his shoulder, digging her heel painfully into his back, and panting so loudly.

"Oh my god," she moaned and nearly crushed his head between her thighs when her orgasm hit. He'd be totally ok if he died like this. She lets up, panting and mumbling apologies.

"Please, never apologize for that," he said, smiling. He could listen to or watch her fall apart like that over and over. She dragged him up and he was genuinely surprised when she kissed him — deep. He went cross-eyed for a moment looking her until he pulled back slightly. "Most women don't kiss after that."

"I'm not most women," she replied and reached into his boxers. She wrapped a hand around him and pumped slowly.

"Ohmygod - " he grunted, resting his forehead against hers. "Kensi…" She did this little twist at the tip and he is this close to losing it, which would have been embarrassing and not nearly as fun as sex. "Kens…" he panted out. "Stop. Stop or this is over…"

"Okay," she whispered and let go. She pushed his shorts down and he kicks them off.

"Condom?" He asked.

"IUD," she answered. And he thought he was going to die; she was letting him in bare — he was sure he was going to die. She reached down and grasped him at the base, guiding him into position and he sunk in slow. He was shaking — he could feel it — and then he realized she was too. It was so damn good; she felt so damn good, and god, she was so tight. He pulled back and pushed in a little too hard, judging by her wince. She kissed him though. "Just… slow. Sorry, it's been a while."

"Dont - don't be sorry," he said, hands planted above her shoulders. "I like slow. Slow is good." He ran a thumb over her lips, just to feel them, and shit - she sucks his thumb into her mouth. And oh god almighty her mouth. She let his thumb go and grinned at her.

"Next time, I'll return that favor." She said and he nodded, heavy lidded, and thrust slowly. She tips her head back, opens her mouth and closes her eyes.

"Good?" he whispered and she nodded. She pulled him down and they kissed forever, or at least until she threw a leg over his hip and pulled him in hard, and he is definitely seeing stars.

"Kensi, I -"

"Harder," she said against his lips and he was happy to oblige, snapping his hips harder, pace a little faster. "God, Deeks… Right - right there… come on…" He adjusted his angle, just a little, and pressed his thumb hard against her clit. She doesn't scream — then again, he didn't really expect her to — but she took in this gulp of air and dug her nails into his back and shoulders. She shook under him, her head back and mouth open.

"Kensi, I'm-"

"Let go, Deeks," she murmured. She pressed her mouth to his ear, and this was a close to dirty talk as he had ever heard from her and whispered "do it, Deeks. I want to feel it." And he slammed home once, twice and he couldn't — he came so hard he shook a little with the force of it. He looked down at her, breathing hard and heart racing; if her eyes were open she'd probably laugh at the reverence on his face. He slid carefully out of her, and she immediately reached for him, kissed him slow. He stretched out next to her and was pleasantly surprised when she turned to him, threw a leg over his waist and put her head on his chest. Her hand rested over his stomach. He thought maybe he should say something, but instead he kissed the top of her head and listened to her breathe until they fell asleep.


End file.
